


Morning

by PKrathing



Category: offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nothing more, Really It's Only Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKrathing/pseuds/PKrathing
Summary: Off pasti sudah terlalu lama hilang sampai-sampai keberadaannya justru terlihat aneh bagi Gun.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> It's .... really nothing but fluff (but I love writing this kind of fic so no regrets)

Aneh rasanya melihat Off masih terlelap dengan kepala terbenam dalam bantal sepenuhnya. Belakangan ini ada begitu banyak proyek yang harus ditangani Off, dan itu membuat Gun teramat bangga padanya, sungguh, tetapi konsekuensi yang tidak terelakkan adalah frekuensi pertemuan mereka yang nyaris terbabat habis. Off akan tiba di apartemen sesaat setelah Gun mematikan lampu kamar, kemudian sudah hilang lagi saat Gun baru saja hendak membuatkan sarapan keesokan paginya. Mereka masih mengobrol lewat Line, kadang bertelepon juga jika waktu rehat mereka bersinggungan—tapi itu tidak lantas menjadikan keberadaan Off tampak natural di kamar mereka.

Gun berkacak pinggang di dekat ranjang, bertanya-tanya apakah dia boleh (atau bisa) membangunkan Off. Jam digital di nakas menunjukkan pukul dua pagi ketika Gun terbangun oleh lengan Off yang merengkuhnya dari belakang, memeluknya erat-erat yang merupakan ritual sebelum tidur Off selama dua tahun terakhir, jadi setidak-tidaknya lelaki itu baru tidur selama empat jam. Dan posisi tidurnya yang lebih mirip pohon tua yang baru saja roboh ditebang itu masih menggambarkan kelelahan yang amat sangat.

 _Mungkin nanti saja_ , pikir Gun seraya membalikkan badan, menggigiti ujung kuku ibu jarinya selama melangkah ke dapur. Sekarang bahkan belum pukul tujuh. Kalau Off memang tidak ada jadwal di pagi hari, biar saja dia tidur sampai puas. Off menolak tawaran untuk dijemput manakala lembur, berdalih bahwa waktu istirahat Gun sama penting dengan miliknya, padahal jarak antara kantor dan apartemen mereka bisa memanen waktu tidur yang lumayan jika dia duduk di bangku penumpang.

Mesin kopi bedesis dan bedeguk, cairan gelap mulai mengucur pelan-pelan ke dalam teko kaca. Gun membuka lemari es, mencari sesuatu yang bisa diolah, tapi kemudian berpikir lebih baik dia berlari ke kedai terdekat untuk membeli sarapan. Kemampuan memasaknya belum mencapai taraf bisa menyulap bahan mentah tanpa ditemani kegaduhan, jadi Off pasti terbangun karenanya. Di sisi lain, dia tidak ingin pergi keluar hanya untuk mendapati Off sudah berangkat ketika dia kembali nantinya.

Pada akhirnya Gun mempercayakan mesin perebus telur elektrik melakukan tugasnya, ditambah dengan beberapa lembar roti panggang. Ini sudah cukup. Terberkatilah inovasi-inovasi yang memudahkan pekerjaan masak-memasak.

Gun sedang meletakkan piring-piring di meja saat mendengar nada dering yang sudah familier—dan tanpa sadar telah diasosiasikan dengan kekecewaan oleh Gun. Tidak bertahan lama, hanya sekitar empat atau lima detik, sebelum suara Off memberikan jawaban kepada pihak seberang. Konten percakapan itu tidak terdengar, terbelah oleh jarak serta dinding, tapi Gun lebih tahu untuk mengambil kembali piring yang baru saja ditata di seberang miliknya dan alih-alih membuatkan _cafe au lait_ untuk Off. Satu sesap saja tidak memerlukan banyak waktu. 

Telinga Gun tetap terpasang, mencoba menyimak kebiasaan pagi Off: pintu lemari dibuka kasar, benda-benda berjatuhan dari gantungan yang disusul oleh sumpah serapah pelan, laci-laci ditarik untuk mencari jam tangan atau malah klip dasi yang tidak pernah dilihat Gun.

Semua itu, bagaimanapun, tidak terdengar pagi ini.

Gun urung menuangkan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri dan berjalan kembali ke kamar. Off belum beranjak dari posisi telungkup, meski bentuknya sedikit berbeda, dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam ponsel terkulai di sisi bantal. Kini Gun tak lagi memperhatikan suara langkahnya dan praktis berderap ke sisi ranjang yang ditempati.

“Off,” panggilnya seraya duduk di sebelah Off, mengguncang punggungnya. Tidak ada pergerakan. “Off, sekarang sudah hampir setengah tujuh. Pukul berapa kau harus berangkat nanti?”

Off menarik napas tajam, kemudian memutar leher ke arah Gun. Matanya mengerjap satu kali, dua kali, sebelum menyipit, jelas-jelas tidak memahami makna pertanyaan barusan.

“Apa ...?”

“Sudah hampir setengah tujuh.” Gun merabakan telapak tangan di kening Off, tapi merasakan suhunya normal-normal saja. Dia menyusurkan tangan ke kepala Off, menyisir rambut pendeknya ke belakang. “Kau harus berangkat pukul berapa? Kau tidak demam, tapi aku bisa mengantarkanmu ke kantor kalau kau merasa kurang enak badan.”

Entah karena tangan yang berada di kulit kepalanya, atau justru karena perkataan Gun, tatapan mata Off akhirnya makin tajam. Kesadarannya sudah semakin terkumpul dan kini dia mengerling ke atas, mempelajari ekspresi wajah Gun.

“Bagaimana kalau pukul dua belas?”

“Tidak masalah, nanti sifku mulai pukul enam sore. Masih ada waktu untuk siap-siap.”

Off meraih pergelangan tangan Gun yang masih di kepalanya, meraba-raba untuk mencari celah jemarinya. “Bukan, maksudku bagaimana kalau kita keluar pukul dua belas? Kita sudah lama sekali tidak makan di luar.”

Gun terdiam, lantas membalas tatapan Off yang masih ditujukan padanya. “Sori,” dia berkata pada akhirnya. “Aku tidak paham. Apa yang kau bicarakan?”

“Astaga, aku pasti sudah menghilang lama sekali sampai-sampai lupa caranya berbicara padamu.” Off terkekeh sembari mengangkat tubuhnya menjadi duduk. Tangan mereka, yang tadi disatukan Off dengan menggenggam pucuk-pucuk jari Gun, diletakkan di atas lututnya. Dia mencengir. “Hari ini aku kosong. Kau mau kencan bersamaku, Pak Atthaphan?”

“Kosong,” ulang Gun. Off mengangguk.

“Kosong.”

“Kenapa?”

Cengiran Off hilang, digantikan kerutan dahi. “Apanya yang kenapa? Kebetulan aku bisa menggeser janji temu ke hari lain dan mempercayakan sisanya pada stafku.”

“Begitu saja?”

“Begitu saja.” Off mengangkat tangan mereka lalu mengecup punggung tangan Gun. “Tapi terutama karena aku merindukanmu.”

Jantung Gun serasa meleleh menjadi genangan merah muda yang kemudian dipompakan ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya, menyebarkan kehangatan sampai ke ujung-ujung saraf. Dia menyentakkan tangannya dari milik Off. “Hii, jijik.”

“Jijik, katanya.” Off tertawa dan sengaja menangkap Gun menggunakan dua lengan, mendekapnya erat-erat seperti anak kecil yang memeluk boneka beruangnya tanpa ampun. “Mari kita lihat apa ini masih membuatmu jijik. Dasar anak sok tahu.”

Gun tertawa, kemudian menggeliat kegelian saat Off mulai menanamkan lusinan kecupan ringan di puncak kepala serta tengkuknya. Dia menampar-nampar punggung Off sebagai tanda menyerah. “Oke, oke. Aku kalah. Hentikan.”

Off sudah tersenyum ketika Gun berhasil memundurkan badan. Cahaya matahari pagi yang menyeruak melalui celah kerai jatuh ke sebagian wajah Off, mengaksentuasi rambutnya yang mencuat ke segala arah dan berwarna kecokelatan, tapi terutama kerlip di matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit. Ekspresi yang sudah lama tidak dilihat Gun, sampai-sampai dia merasakan dirinya kembali jatuh cinta pada lelaki di hadapannya.

“Jadi,” kata Off. “Selamat pagi.”

Sungguh menakjubkan bagaimana sapaan yang sudah diterima Gun dari ratusan manusia di luar sana menjadi sedemikian bermakna di tengah kamar tidur yang masih berantakan dan sedikit remang. Kata-kata itu begitu sederhana dan polos, tapi seakan mampu membayar semua hening dan sepi yang selama ini membuntuti pagi-pagi Gun, ketika dia menggigit roti sendirian sambil memandang kursi kosong di seberang meja. Dia balas tersenyum.

“Selamat pagi.”


End file.
